All I need is you
by Dark Fox
Summary: My version of the christmas episode. r&r but no flames. *Sorato Warning!*


Blank Page 10

**All I need**

By:

Dark Fox

Hey guys. I am no longer writing fanfics. I am quitting for now. I will still write a few but this is my last for now. I'd like to dedicate this story to Sora Ishida. Val, if you are reading this then, Thanks so much for the advice and the sisterly love you gave me. Now on to my last Sorato! Oh yeah, my site is still up and you can still email me at [qautre_sandrock@hotmail.com][1]. Oh, I also don't own 'All I need' it belongs to the Moffatts.

~*********************************~~

Sora's point of view~

I woke up at 7:00 am, just like every other day. This day was different though, today was the day I was going to tell Yama I love him. Yeah, that's right I love him. Anyway I just knew today would be the day I would break the ice and tell him how I feel, after all Christmas was a loving time of year.

No point of view~ 

Sora smiled happily as she got out of bed. She put on a baby-pink colour tank top and a baby-blue knee length skirt. She entered the washroom and put on some blue eye shadow and some see-through glittery lip-gloss. Then she neatly combed her auburn hair and held a few stray bangs back with two silver hair clips. She smiled content with how she looked. "Yamato Ishida, today is the day I make you mine." Sora thought.

Sora exited the washroom and headed for the kitchen. 'Now all I have to do is make the cookies.' "Hi Sora, what are you doing?" "Oh hi Bi, I'm gonna make some cookies." "Let me guess you're finally gonna tell Yamato you love him." Sora blushed. "Yeah." "Great! Let's get started!" "Ok Bi, but I have to put my apron on." "Okay." Sora put the pink apron on and began to get out the ingredients for Yama's cookies. She and Biyomon started to make the ginger snaps. "So you're sure that Gabumon said that ginger snaps are Matt's favourite?" "Yes, Sora calm down." "Sorry Bi, I'm just nervous." "It's okay Sora."

After about 10 minutes Sora pushed the tray of cookies into the oven. She was surprised that she managed to make them without getting herself messy. "Thanks for helping me Bi." "No problem Sora, I just want you and Yamato to be together." "Why is that?" Biyomon blushed. "So I can see more of Gabumon." "Oh. Well now it all makes sense." Biyomon turned a darker shade of red. "I'm just joking Bi, I knew you liked Gabumon." "Oh, I knew that!" Sora and Biyomon both started laughing.

15 minutes later the cookies were done. "They're done!" "Ok, let's see how they turned out." Sora pulled the tray out of the oven. "They're perfect Sora!" "I know Bi, and you helped make them." "Yeah, come on we have and hour until the concert!" Sora quickly placed the cookies in a Christmas tin. She tied a red and blue string around it and put a small yellow bow on it. "There, perfect!" "Come on Sora let's go!" Sora quickly put on her baby-blue jacket and fuchsia scarf. Then they both hurried out the door.

~*****************At the Concert Hall*****************************~

Matt sat tuning his guitar. 'I wish Sora were here. She's always so fun to be around.' "Hey Matt, are you almost ready for the concert?" "Oh, yeah Gabumon." 'I hope she comes.' Matt sighed. "What's wrong Matt?" "I love Sora." "So? What's wrong with loving Sora?" "It's just that I know she'll never love me back." "Sure she will," Gabumon said "but you have to tell her how you feel." "I don't think she will." "Well Matt if you approach this situation with that attitude then she most likely won't, but if you just admit what you feel inside I'm sure she'll feel the same." "Thanks Gabumon." "Hey, that's what friends are for."

~*********Sora and Biyomon**********~

"I hope he likes the cookies." "Of course he will Sora." "But what if he doesn't love me back?" "Don't worry about it Sora, just be who you are and I know he'll love you." "Thanks Bi." "That's what friends are for."

Finally Sora and Biyomon arrived at the Concert Hall. "I-I can't do this." "Sora of course you can!" "But he won't love me I know it!" "He will so!" "Will not!" "Will so!" Gabumon stood with his ear pressed against the door that Sora and Biyomon were standing behind. He rushed to Yamato and said, "Sora is here! She has a gift for you!" "Really?" "Yeah!"

Matt ran to the Concert Hall's door. He opened it slowly and saw Sora and Biyomon arguing. "Will not!" "Will so!" "Sora?" Sora stopped when she heard **_his voice. "Y-yes?" She asked looking up into his azure eyes. 'His eyes, they're so beautiful.' 'Her eyes, they're so fiery, so beautiful.' A voice interrupted them. "Sora don't you have something for Yamato?" "Oh yeah! Here!" She handed Matt the tin. "I-I made you some g-ginger snaps." "Can I have one now?" "O-of course." He opened the tin and pulled a cookie out. He bit into it and immediately shoved it into his mouth. "Sora," Matt breathed, "you're a goddess! These taste heavenly!" "T-thanks." Sora said blushing. Their faces came closer and closer until… "Mattie!! Oh Mattie!!!!!!!" Matt groaned. 'I was so close!!!!!!!!!!! I almost kissed her and June had to ruin it!' He heard Sora curse silently. She obviously had wanted to kiss him too."Get the heck away from me June before I blast you into the next millennium!!" "But Mattie-chan!" "June get the heck away from him before I am forced to use my black-belt in karate, Tai Kwon Do and all the rest of the Martial Arts on you!" "Sora…" Sora didn't hear Matt she could only hear June scream and run away. "Sora? Do you really have a black belt?" "No, but she doesn't know that!" Both Sora and Matt laughed. Matt then used his slender finger to tilt her chin up to look at him and then he whispered, "Now where were we? Oh yeah…" His lips slowly brushed Sora's. His arms wrapped around her waist and her arms snaked up around his neck.As their lips continued their passionate dance Biyomon stood there smiling. _**

'True love, hmm who would have thought.' Tai thought and smiled. 'I'm so happy those two final realized how much they loved each other.' A tear of joy ran down his cheek. He then walked to the entrance to the Concert hall. 

They pulled apart and Matt said, "Sora, you better take your seat the concert will start soon." "Okay." She then kissed his lips softly, and sweetly. She pulled back and ran to go get her seat. "I love you Sora." "I love you too!" She yelled over her shoulder. 

Sora took her seat and watched as Matt walked onto the dark stage. Then the spotlight shot from the audience to Matt. He was standing holding his blue guitar in his hands."Our first song tonight is a solo, by me. This song is called 'All I need' and it's for Sora Takenouchi, this is for you baby!" A tear slid down Sora's cheek as Matt began the song. 

When he got to the chorus he sand with all his might.

_I catch myself   
Staring off into space   
With pain in my heart   
And tears on my face   
  
The sorrow that lingers   
Deep inside my soul   
Makes each day in passing   
So hard to control   
  
If only I had known   
What I've come to know now   
I'd turn back the hands of time   
And show you somehow   
  
All I need is you   
To need me too   
The way I need you   
All I need is you   
To love me too   
The way I love you   
My life is complete   
When I hold you in my arms   
All I need is   
All I need is you   
  
Never understand   
Why you drifted away   
When the love that we shared   
Seemed so precious each day   
  
Memories I cherish   
Are still dancing in my heart   
To rekindle the romance   
When then there's the time   
We spend apart   
  
If only I had known   
What I've come to know now   
I'd turn back the hands of time   
And show you somehow   
  
All I need is you   
To need me too   
The way I need you All I need is you   
To love me too   
The way I love you   
My life is complete   
When I hold you in my arms   
All I need is   
All I need is you   
  
If only I had known   
What I've come to know now   
I'd turn back the hands of time   
And show you somehow   
  
All I need is you   
To need me too   
The way I need you   
All I need is you   
To love me too   
The way I love you   
  
All I need is you   
To need me too   
The way I need you   
All I need is you   
To love me too   
The way I love you   
My life is complete   
When I hold you in my arms   
All I need is   
All I need is you _

_ _

Then he began playing furiously at the notes to the song. 

_ _

Finally he stopped and the crowd burst into cheers. Sora on the other hand burst into tears. The song had touched her heart. She started climbing over rows of seats and ran onto the stage. She hopped on and walked up to Yamato. She held his face with her hands and kissed his passionately. His arms wrapped around her and they kissed for what seemed, to them, an eternity. Then, when they pulled apart the crowd started to cheer loudly. Above all of those cheers one voice could be heard, it was Taichi's voice. "Yeah!!!!!! Woooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled happily. Sora and Matt smiled. That was just like Tai, always over enthusiastic. Then they turned to one another and kissed again.

_ _

_So the children of Love and friendship united on Christmas eve, two passionate hearts burning brightly with indescribable love to forever be held in a pure bliss._

_ _

Okay, that's the end. I hope you all enjoyed it. This was my version of how the Christmas Ep. should have gone. Anyway, I dedicated it to Sora Ishida. I love ya Val, you're the best! ~DF****

   [1]: mailto:qautre_sandrock@hotmail.com



End file.
